


Ice and Beginnings

by icoeurus



Series: Olympic AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And everything else is still the same, Gavin's still a figure skater, M/M, Oh look another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoeurus/pseuds/icoeurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Asked:</p>
<p>AH OT6 A sequel to ‘Ice and Medals’ explaining how guys met Gavin and got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Beginnings

Ray was curled into Jack's side, 3DS in hand. Jack had his laptop on his lap, browsing through the internet while Michael and Geoff played games on the floor. It was Ryan's turn to make dinner and the smell of soup waved through the house.

“Geoff, we have the day off tomorrow, right?” Geoff turns around, head slightly tilted in confusion.

“Yeah, what for?”

“Let's go skating.” Jack turns his laptop around, showing a homepage for a ice rink an hour away with a banner at the top with “GRAND OPENING” in large red letters. Geoff squints to read the address, eyebrows furrowing.

“It's the middle of the summer why do you want to go skating?” Jack shrugs as he showed it Ryan who'd come out of the kitchen to join them in the living room.

“Sounds like fun,” Ryan notes, taking a seat next to Ray, leaning over to get a better look at the screen. Ray grumbled in protest, unsuccessfully trying to push Ryan off of him. Geoff makes a noise that could be passed as agreement and Michael seemed indifferent to the idea, shrugging when Geoff prompted him for an opinion.

“Do we have to?” Ray mumbled against Jack. The latter laughed, kissing the top of Ray's forehead in reassurance.

“You'll love it; promise.”

~~

“Why are we going so early?” Michael complained, resting his head on Ryan's shoulder. His eyes drooped sleepily and his body protested at the lack of sleep he got. Ryan laughed at Michael's demise, but kept as still as possible to try to disturb him the least he could.

“Yeah why are we?” Geoff spared a glance from the driver's seat to Jack who chuckled, putting his phone away.

“Unless you want to bump into another person every other minute then we're leaving now.” Jack explained, turning around to face Michael. Michael grumbled in response, finding a comfortable spot on Ryan to get some rest.

The rest of the ride is silent, with the occasional “Are we there yet?” from Ray. They stopped answering him after the fifth time and Geoff felt like celebrating when they saw the recreational center up ahead. There are a few cars there which surprised him; as he didn't think anyone was as insane as them to skate this early on a Friday.

The lobby is sleek and smelt freshly cleaned and the receptionist greeted them cheerfully, smiling far too wide to be possible. Geoff wonders if anyone could top her cheerfulness. They check in and with their rented skates they make their way to the locker room where a single bag is tucked away in the corner. They don't pay it much attention before storing their stuff into individual lockers. Ryan and Jack leave the room first after doing up their skates, leaving the other three to try their best and not cut themselves.

The rink is large with stands bordering it and the cool air hangs around them. For a moment, they stand there and they would've started skating, had not a man sped past them on his skates, skating fast around the rink and throwing in the occasional jump or twirl. His skin was tanned and his hair seemed to get in his face every time he completed a move. A grin was stained onto his face and the pair stared at him in the doorway, breathing almost still.

“What are you guys doing?” Geoff questioned as he walked up from behind him. Ryan turned around wordlessly as he gestured to the skating prodigy; not in annoyance, but in amazement. Geoff didn't disagree, the man was awesome at skating. He shook his head, shooing Ryan and Jack onto the rink. They start skating immediately, returning the smile the man gave them as soon as they stepped on.

Ray scrunches his nose as the ice but hand in hand he goes on it with Michael, leaning against the older man for support. He stumbles over his skates and blushes a faint red when the man almost had to catch him from falling more than once because contrary to his belief; Michael didn't know how to skate. He wondered why he thought he could in the first place.

When Michael decides to be the one who trips, he falls _hard_ and bruises his knee; Ray was spared with nothing more than the small piece of guilt that he didn't catch his boyfriend. The gents start to make their way towards him but are beaten by the skater who reached Michael far before they could.

“You alright?” The accent is noticed instantly and Michael takes his offered hand he swears it's because it was the one closest - not because the accent was kind of hot.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Michael said, getting a proper look at the man up close. Green eyes and hair that never seemed to stay down. Later that day, he denied the slight blush on his cheek because of him. Michael noticed that worry was still in the stranger's eyes and he smiled, ignoring the slight aching in his knee. “Hey don't worry. Uh,” he desperately tried to find something to change the subject. “You're pretty good at skating.”

Ray almost laughed at the awkwardness he displayed only when talking to someone else but the man smiles, an infectious grin that made Michael feel better almost immediately.

“Thanks, I'm training for a competition this Sunday. If you want I can teach you how to skate?” He offers, hand outstretched. His eyes avoid Michael's, shy, and Michael can't help but laugh a bit. Ray's eyes darted between the two, unsure of the situation and he looked back towards the gents for help. They shrug in response, still deciding about what they thought of the situation. Geoff had a hint of jealously his stance, as if ready to interrupt the two if they got too close and Ryan and Jack seemed amuse at how flustered Michael was getting.

“I – aren't you suppose to be practicing?” Michael asked, eyebrows raised.

“I can take a break.” And with this he takes Michael's hand, skating backwards as he instructed Michael.

“I think Michael likes him,” Ryan joked, leisurely skating around the rink. Jack bit his lip, furrowing his eyebrows, half confused and amused.

“Probably.”

~~

They find out his name is Gavin and he has a dream of getting gold in the next Olympics, after he got a bronze in the last one.

Him, Ray and Michael become close friends and the gents seem to like him enough for the six of them to go out together without much protest. It's reasonable for Jack to get suspicious when he walks in on Michael wrestling with the skater on the ground with Ray laughing in the background, the former dominating Gavin easily. Their controllers are strewn about on the couch, the video game forgotten.

“Jack! Help!” Gavin squeals out from beneath Michael as he starts to tickle him and the suspicion seems to go away when Gavin finally gets away, hiding behind Jack for protection and the older man wonders why.

~~

Him and Geoff stumble into the house, drunk, with their arms slung over each others shoulders. Ryan moves from his spot on the couch to help them in and Geoff passes out on the other couch as soon as he lays down. Gavin, however, decided that his time was better spent annoying Ryan, almost perching on his shoulders before he gets pushed off onto the floor, shoulder banging against the leg of the coffee table.

Ryan feels a pang of guilt, reaching down to check if the man was okay and sighs in relief when Gavin laughs, resting a hand on his stomach. Ryan brings his laptop back onto his lap, rubbing his face when Gavin climbs back onto the couch, lying on his back so he could face Ryan.

“Ryan. Ryan. Ryyyyyyan. Rye-bread. Rye-rye. Reeee-aaaan.” Gavin's face scrunches, trying to figure out another way to violate Ryan's name before he's answered when Ryan closes his laptop, determining that he wasn't going to get any work done with Gavin still awake.

“Yes, Gavin?” He feels like he's staring down at an overexcited child (he probably was) as Gavin reaches up to poke his nose.

“Night, night.” Gavin moves himself up so that his head rested on Ryan's lap and he freezes, unsure of what to do when he closes his eyes and soft snores fill the living room. He finds himself watching the younger man softly, gently running fingers through his hair.

Jack finds them like that in the morning; Geoff passed out on one couch and Gavin sleeping on Ryan's lap on another.

He thinks that Gavin wouldn't make for a bad addition to their relationship.

~~

It's another two weeks before he brings it up with the boys.

They agree with his thought, all of them now silently contemplating on how to ask him. Jack's already figured that he knew that the five of them were in a relationship, considering the fact he's seen them kiss several times over the last few months and that they all live together in a house that only has three rooms.

It's after Ray spins a ridiculous idea that involves roses when Michael sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Can't we just ask him normally, without all the complications?”

They stop for a moment, wondering why they even thought of all the possibilities when it was so simple.

~~

They're ecstatic when he says yes.

Geoff asked after one of his competitions (he obviously won), when they're at home celebrating with beer and pizza. They'd been competing in an FPS, with Ray joking about if Gavin would beat him every single time if he was half as good at video games as he was at skating.

“Hey, Gavin, want to be in the relationship with us?” Geoff says, taking a swig of his beer. Gavin freezes, fingers hovering over the buttons of the controller and Jack almost elbows Geoff.

“What he means is-”

“Sure.” It's their turn to be taken off guard as he guns down Ray, grinning back at them when they don't answer immediately.

“I – really?” Geoff asked incredulously. Gavin nodded ecstatically and Ray almost pulls him into a hug right then and there. Everyone's grinning and Geoff leans forward to kiss their newest member on the head.

“Welcome to the group.”


End file.
